<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And You're An Addams! by Tatsurou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642108">And You're An Addams!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsurou/pseuds/Tatsurou'>Tatsurou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsurou/pseuds/Tatsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While wandering the streets of New York to find a safe, secret place to rear his young ones where they won't be judged for their differences, the former Hamato Yoshi has a fateful encounter and finds himself up to his eyebrows in that most potent of forces...family.  And this one's as creepy and cooky as he's become.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hooded figure moved along the streets of New York as silently as he could manage, doing his best not to let even the sound of the shopping cart he was pushing draw attention...while at the same time hoping that the noise of said cart was enough to drown out any incidental noise made by its contents.  Already the unknown men who were not men were in pursuit, and there was no telling when or where they would catch up...only that they would, and that if he was unprepared, it would be doom for himself and those within the cart.</p>
<p>The former Hamato Yoshi resisted the urge to scratch nervously at his arm, still unused to the feeling of fur covering his entire body.  On the one hand, he was certain if he lived long enough he would grow used to it.  On the other hand, that meant leaving behind - and possibly forgetting - what it was like and meant to be human.  He needed to hold onto those memories, if only because those in his care inside the cooler in his shopping cart would need the lessons he could pass on from those memories, as they would have no such memories of their own.</p>
<p>A brief glance into the cooler revealed his four infant turtle-creatures, each the size of a small housecat and looking and acting more akin to human infants than reptilian.  Three of them were almost completely asleep, and the fourth looked up at him with sleepy, affectionate eyes.  He quickly closed the lid in the hopes that sleep would keep them quiet, even as he only allowed himself to rest while awake and focused.  If he slept now, those men who were not men - the ones who called themselves Kraang - would find him unawares, and they would be dead.</p>
<p>He could not turn to humans for help.  For one, he did not know who would be working for the men who were not men.  For another, he didn't know who among those who weren't might turn him and his over to them, whether out of fear or for profit.  For yet a third, one such as he would find no help from humans.  A rat creature like himself would be greeted with fear and revulsion...or worse, scientific investigation of an inhumane variety.  There would be no humans who could possibly look at one such as he - half man, half rat - and offer help without fear or ulterior motive.</p>
<p>As his eyelids began to drop from sheer weariness as well as the depressive turn of his thoughts, a strident voice startled him awake.  "Mutant organism!"</p>
<p>Jerking his eyes up, the former Yoshi stared at the five men who were not men that approached him, guns unlike any he'd seen in their arms though not yet pointed at him.  They marched in formation, no emotion on their faces or hesitation in their movements, uncanny like machines.  He quickly shook off his weariness as his eyes scanned for an exit.</p>
<p>"Come that which is known as...quietly," the one in the lead declared, his tone firm even if his syntax wasn't as the group came to a halt.</p>
<p>Yoshi braced himself, ready to leap for his weapons the moment their guns pointed his way...but another voice stopped him.</p>
<p>"Now where's the fun in that?" someone declared from behind the group, leaning idly against the black car they'd driven up in.  "For all you know, he might be a screamer...and who am I to judge?"</p>
<p>Yoshi frowned as he focused his gaze, trying to look past the men who were not men even as three of them spun to face this new person...who was very different.  He stood nearly as tall as the armed figures, dressed all in black and with a bag of groceries in one arm and what looked like an umbrella gripped in his other hand.  His black hair was smoothed flat against his face, and a rather debonair mustache adorned his face, giving him a quite distinctive appearance.</p>
<p>Yoshi got to his feet quickly, reaching for his weapons.  While the interference was unexpected, he would take every opportunity to protect his little ones.  "You should leave, sir!" he called out uncertainly.  "This does not concern you!"</p>
<p>"With due respect to your own conflict, it's five against one," the man called back with a wide grin.  "I'll be happy to let you go your own way if you want, once I've..."  He tossed the bag of groceries into the air, both hands going to the umbrella.  "...evened the odds."</p>
<p>"Surrender mutant and human," the leader of the men who were not men ordered as they aimed their guns.  "Resistance to Kraang is futile!"</p>
<p>"We shall see," Yoshi stated firmly as he took a combat stance.</p>
<p>"Now that's a challenge I can't turn down!" the other man declared excitedly.</p>
<p>As a train passed by on the tracks overhead, Yoshi lunged forward to close the distance...and so did the other man.  The men who were not men between them opened fire, bursts of pink light erupting from their guns.  Yoshi dodged each as they approached, making sure to position himself so that the misses - as well aimed as they were - came nowhere near the precious burden behind him.  The other man, however, pulled a sword out of the umbrella and proceeded to deflect the blasts with flicks of the blade as his wrist twitched back and forth, the classic fencing pose only mildly disrupted by the speed with which he approached the targets.  In the time it took Yoshi to reach the men and begin taking them down with punches and kicks, the other man had met them from the other side, splitting their guns apart with quick slashes of his sword before he proceeded to slash the clothing off them with quick strikes before running them through in locations that would be painful but not lethal...only to be thrown off as the first such strike brought sparks rather than blood.  "Well now, what's this?" he asked as another swing took the face right off one of the men, revealing a face of metal.</p>
<p>"The wounds that are mere of the flesh shall not stop the soldiers that are Kraang!" the now faceless figure declared firmly as it got to its feet.</p>
<p>Before Yoshi or the figure could react, five quick slashes left the torso, all four limbs, and the head in six different locations, sparking at the cuts.  "In that case, we'll call it a draw!" the man declared with a warm smile before turning to the one figure still standing, Yoshi having managed to account for two in the meantime and the severed head having sent the third tumbling.  "Have you got this one, fellow, or should I?"</p>
<p>"Your assistance is appreciated," Yoshi stated firmly as he struck the figure down before rubbing his wrists.  "However, it would be best if we went our separate ways now."</p>
<p>"But we haven't even introduced ourselves!" the man complained as he picked up his umbrella - the sword having somehow vanished in the process - before catching his bag of groceries as it came back down.  "That's hardly good manners."</p>
<p>"It would be better for you if you did not know me," Yoshi said as he turned back to check on the little ones in the cart.  "This will not stop them from pursuing me."</p>
<p>"And I couldn't possibly let a parent and youngsters race away into the night without at least a good meal!" the other man declared firmly.  "Come, my good man, it's a matter of family honor!"</p>
<p>Yoshi hesitated.  To hear someone declare that so fervently...  "...very well," he allowed finally.  "But if I feel that we bring danger to your family, we will be gone before you can blink."</p>
<p>"If you insist," the man replied.  "And what shall I call you?"  Walking up, he placed the groceries in the cart before walking alongside Yoshi as he pushed the cart along.</p>
<p>Yoshi frowned thoughtfully.  He didn't really consider himself Hamato Yoshi any longer, and given what he'd said he doubted this man would question an obvious pseudonym.  Casting his mind around, he spoke the first thing it settled on.  "You may call me Splinter," he allowed finally.  "And what name do you go by?"</p>
<p>The man grinned rakishly.  "I am Gomez Addams, Splinter.  And it is a pleasure to meet you."  Before Splinter could react, Gomez had taken his hand and shaken it.  "Good health on your fur, but you could use a better shampoo.  I'll ask Cousin It for his recommendation before you go on your way...and we really must do something about your nails.  Long and sharp is all well and good, but ragged is just asking for infection."</p>
<p>Splinter blinked in surprise as he followed along behind this man who had witnessed everything non-human about him...and shrugged it off as normal, addressing health concerns like it was the most natural thing in the world.  Perhaps there was someone who would not greet the non-human with only fear or revulsion.</p>
<p>His ears twitched as he heard other men who were not men speaking of what had come to pass.  "The organisms that are mutant have received the protection of the humans known as Addams," one declared in a monotone voice.</p>
<p>"The humans known as Addams have entered into conflict with that which is Kraang," another declared.  "The situation has devolved to that which is suck."</p>
<p>"Instructions to all in the vicinity that are Kraaang," another declared firmly.  "Engage behavior camouflage protocol Addams.  Emulate the behavior that is normal humans in response to the humans that are Addams."</p>
<p>"Affirmative," the other figures responding unanimously...before throwing their arms over their heads and letting out loud, monotone screams before racing around like headless chickens, bumping into and tripping over each other as they gathered the pieces of their fallen before piling into their vehicles and driving off at unsafe speeds, still screaming.</p>
<p><em>Or perhaps he is simply dangerously insane,</em> Splinter mused thoughtfully.  Still, a good meal would do himself and his young ones good, and he was...pretty certain he'd be able to scent anything dangerous.  Besides, at this point it would be rude to refuse hospitality, and at least this way he would be safe from those men who were not men for a time...whereas he doubted he'd be safe from Mr. Addams were he rude now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splinter gripped the cart tightly as he walked along with Gomez Addams.  While nothing in how Gomez talked or acted did anything to put Splinter on his guard, there was something about the man himself that set off a deeper reaction he couldn't quite put his finger on.  It was an almost instinctive reaction, and yet the feeling of it in his brain was most unfamiliar.  A response from his new animal side, perhaps?  Still, without reason to truly distrust the man, it would be most rude and disrespectful to not accept his hospitality-</p>
<p>"We have arrived!" Gomez declared dramatically.</p>
<p>Blinking in surprise, Splinter looked up to find they had somehow wound up in central park without him realizing it, and standing before a mansion he was certain hadn't been there the last time he'd come through the park...and yet he could tell by the age of the stone that it was generations old, and from the way the plant life grew up the sides that it had always been here...and yet he wouldn't be able to confirm that it had always been here last week.  The gate opened of its own accord with a dissonant creak as a tree in the yard shifted, its branches seeming to reach for them...</p>
<p>No, there was no seeming there.  The tree was reaching for them like an animal.  Splinter quickly moved the cart behind him, placing himself between his children and the anomalous plant life.</p>
<p>"Down boy!" Gomez ordered firmly, and the tree withdrew.  "No need to worry.  He just doesn't meet new people often, and taking care of pests is his job.  He just got confused is all.  Please, come inside."  Without another word, he marched past the tree as though guard trees were the most normal thing in the world.  As Splinter carefully followed, he wondered if they were in <em>his</em> world.</p>
<p>Gomez proudly led him through the front doors, revealing old Gothic style architecture mixed with a bit of modern tapestry and wallpaper, but all giving a dark, foreboding atmosphere that somehow managed to not be frightening.  If Splinter had to describe it, he would admit it gave off a slightly creepy air...though with Gomez' wide grin as he gestured around, it seemed more on the cooky side, though not in a bad way.</p>
<p>"Hrrrrngghhnhh..." a sepulchral groan echoed as a giant of a man dressed in a somewhat dilapidated tuxedo shambled in, looking not unlike a butler that had been on the job far too long.  Easily twice Splinter's height and looking to be pure muscle, his skin tone was slightly sallow and Splinter's nose twitched, unable to get a living scent from him.  His ears also told him the giant's heart wasn't beating right, though he wasn't familiar enough with his enhanced senses yet to explain why he thought that.</p>
<p>"Ah, Lurch!" Gomez called happily.  "We have guests for dinner tonight!  Why don't you show them to the bathroom while I let dear 'Tish know?  All five could use a good cleaning up, I think...and I need to be certain what we have planned for dinner won't disagree with them at all!"  With that he swept into another room.</p>
<p>"Grrrnngh..." Lurch instructed, walking forward to gently pick up the cooler that contained the turtle infants before gesturing for Splinter to follow.  Splinter, for his part, did as instructed for lack of anything better to do.  Besides, he needed to stay close to his turtle children.</p>
<p>As he followed the immense butler, Splinter glanced around at the hallway he was being led through.  Unsurprising, there were quite a few portraits up of what were to be assumed were various members of the extended family.  He saw one of Gomez, standing with a proud smile alongside a pale-skinned, dark-haired woman that had an unearthly beauty about her, and her eyes seemed to follow him despite the painting <em>not</em> using the normal techniques to create the impression.  He presumed this was the 'dear Tish' that Gomez had mentioned, and his instincts said it was the right approach to not upset her unduly.</p>
<p>Many other portraits showed their age to indicate that these were older family members, either ancient or long dead...though several of them also had a much more grim painting alongside, looking not unlike the individual in question had climbed out of the grave to sit for the painting.  He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that.</p>
<p>He was so distracted by that aspect that he almost missed a detail on the last painting before the bathroom.  However, the pause as Lurch opened the door was enough for Splinter to examine it...and he nearly fell over at what he saw.  It was yet another Addams male, looking very much like Gomez but more old fashioned, as though he was from a century or two.  The woman he was standing with looked rather radiant, and had features of Japanese descent and was dressed in a black and crimson kimono, as opposed to the more western fashions other females in the pictures tended to favor.</p>
<p>However, what truly caught his eye...was the symbol of the Hamato Clan - <em>his</em> clan - on the back of the tessen she held to her face like a lady's fan as her eyes bored into his over the top.</p>
<p>"Caught your eye, did it?" a raspy voice cackled as someone stumped up to him.  Turning, he saw someone he could only describe as an ancient, withered crone.  Stringy white hair cascaded around a wrinkled face and a pointed, hooked nose,  She barely came up to his shoulder, and was covered in shawls, scarves, cloaks, and other fabric to the point one might mistake her for a Rokurokubi that had forgotten its body if not for the stumping of her feet.  "Not many outsiders get deep enough to see that."</p>
<p>"Who...is she?" Splinter managed to ask, indicating the woman holding the tessen.</p>
<p>The old woman shrugged.  "I'd need to look up her name, but I knew her as Granny," she allowed easily.  She then let out a cackle.  "Course, that's me now."  Seeing Splinter's expression, she continued.  "She was a kunoichi, believe it or not...and took a job to assassinate the heir to our clan."</p>
<p>"Was she taking her time?" Splinter asked curiously.  He wasn't surprised at the assassination job.  He was ninja, assignments like that came sometimes, if the pay was good enough or the target unpleasant enough.  And as unusual as this family seemed to be from what he'd seen, he wasn't surprised someone took a hit out on them...though he wondered why he saw no record of such a job when he learned his clan's history.</p>
<p>Granny cackled wickedly.  "Nah, she just bit off more than she could chew!" she laughed out.  "She tried blades, she tried poison, she tried bows, she tried guns, she even tried dangerous beasts!"</p>
<p>"And none of it worked?" Splinter pressed cautiously.</p>
<p>"Depends," Granny joked.  "None of it finished him off, but it won his heart."</p>
<p>Splinter pulled his head back in surprise.  "He...took it as courting?"</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't he?" Granny asked playfully.  "He could tell there was no genuine malice in it, so what else would it be?"  She cackled again.  "Left her a bit flustered when he started courting back in a similar way...with a seductive haiku attached to every arrow, poisoned drink, rolled up in every bullet, and tied in a bow around the neck of every beastie he sent her way."</p>
<p>"Yes, I can imagine," Splinter murmured, struggling not to laugh.  He could easily picture the expression of the thoroughgoing professional assassin of his clan having her attempts met in kind with flirtations attached.  "It...ended well, I take it?"</p>
<p>"She convinced her clan it was better for them to make an alliance with our clan rather than a single job from people with inexplicable funds," Granny explained easily.  "Her entire clan showed up for the wedding...and left soon after, scrubbing all mention of our clan from their records for self preservation save a note about her marriage."</p>
<p>"Yes...I can see why they would," Splinter allowed thoughtfully as Lurch tugged him into the bathroom.  He had a lot to think about, and he wasn't entirely sure what would come of this revelation...though he felt it would be best if he kept it to himself for now, until he decided what to do about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splinter shifted awkwardly in his seat at the long dining table where the group gathered for dinner, though the group was smaller than he expected.  At the head of the table was Gomez and the woman he'd correctly identified from the painting as 'dear 'Tish', who had been introduced as Morticia.  In person, she had an even more potent air of pure fear and otherworldly energies than the portrait had, as though she were literally a being from another level of existence...or perhaps a mere fragment of her true self extruded into this level of reality, he wasn't sure which would be more unsettling.  However, despite the air that set all his instincts - human, animal, and ninja - on highest edge, she was warm, friendly, and had treated him as a welcome, honored guest, as though it were perfectly normal to dine with a half-rat half-man with less than an hour's warning, or at least a welcome diversion from the norm that was not so out there as to be worth comment but odd enough to be enjoyable.  From what he'd seen, either was a distinct possibility.</p>
<p>At the other end sat Granny, who despite still being bundled up happily dug into the repast.  There was plenty to eat in the way of meat, vegetables, grains, fruit, and...other things he couldn't quite identify but smelled the full range from wonderful to...exotic.  Anything he didn't recognize, one of the other diners was happy to identify for him, and Granny was quick to point out what benefits they would have for his new, partially non-human digestion, as well as that of his children.  Speaking of the turtles, they were arranged to either side of him in booster chairs, and it was a struggle to <em>keep</em> them in those chairs rather than clambering over the table to get at - or dive into - anything that smelled particularly interesting to them.  His attempt to instill them with table manners wasn't helped with his hosts finding their antics amusing rather than rude or unpleasant.</p>
<p>Splinter's gi and cowl were being laundered, and he himself was dressed in a spare suit that fit so comfortably despite his fur that it actually made him uncomfortable to be wearing it.  His nails had been expertly filed and trimmed, and his fur glowed with health as it lay flat and neatly, making him feel somewhere between formally presented and a well groomed pet.  The turtles had been cleaned and dressed in tiny suits as well, which was part of why he was working so hard at trying to keep them clean.</p>
<p>Still, the feeling of being welcomed so freely had relaxed him a great deal, and as odd as the food was it was all both delicious and filling, and left him satisfied in ways other food he'd been scavenging since his transformation hadn't.  Whether that was nutrition he hadn't been getting or the warmth of being welcomed like family despite being a total stranger he wasn't sure, and just now wasn't going to question.</p>
<p>Family...that was the thing.  Their clans were linked through the marriage of distant ancestors, and he was the last of his clan.  He was literally a few sentences away from having family again, and after the loss of so much he desperately wanted that.  On top of that, the men who were not men feared the Addams, which meant he and his turtle children couldn't possibly be safer than if they lived here.</p>
<p>But as generous and kind as these people were, it was wrong to take advantage of that.  If they stayed, not only would he be leeching off their own well being to feed five extra mouths out of nowhere, four of them still growing...but it would mean putting them in danger as well.  That was the worst way he could possibly repay their kindness in welcoming him and his children into their home, teaching him how to better care for himself and them, and providing such a wonderful meal when he and his were in such dire straights.  No, he would keep this to himself.  As refreshed as he was, he could handle things with taking care of himself and his children on his own, without relying unduly on their generosity.  Seeing the way his children were starting to yawn as full bellies worked their magic, he decided that if they offered without any indication or request on his part, he'd accept a night's stay so he could start completely fresh.  But he would not ask, and he should probably hesitate about accepting if it came too soon-</p>
<p>"I've had Lurch make up the nursery for you and your children for tonight," Morticia spoke up suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts.  "It's not currently in use, and it will be more than comfortable for the five of you while still helping keep your little ones secure."  Reaching over, she gently stroked one of the youngsters - the one that had shown more aggression than the others - and sent him quietly into slumber.</p>
<p>Splinter managed a grin.  He certainly couldn't refuse an invitation like that.  She hadn't left him that option.  "My thanks," he offered warmly if awkwardly.  "I do hate to impose-"</p>
<p>"Oh, pish posh!" Gomez interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand.  "It's not like we don't have room, and to offer hospitality to wayward travelers in need is one of the greatest virtues one can demonstrate in life!  It's our honor to have you as our guests."</p>
<p>Splinter chuckled somewhat ruefully.  "I won't even try to argue," he allowed warmly.  The open, free acceptance, the kindness, and not even a single question about the hows or whys...he actually felt at home here...</p>
<p>"Grrrrnnnn..." Lurch suddenly spoke up as he carried a lavishly decorated chalice to the table once the dishes had been cleared away, filling it with an unidentified vintage from an unlabelled bottle, the liquid sparkling in an unearthly but not frightening way.</p>
<p>"Ah, Full Disclosure!" Gomez declared happily.  Seeing the surprised look Splinter sent his way, he grinned and elaborated.  "It is a family tradition," he explained.  "After each lavish meal, we take a drink from the sacred family chalice and confess whatever secret we would rather hide.  In this way, the family grows closer as we face our hidden shames, our distress, and our mistakes together.  You are welcome to participate as well, or pass if you so desire.  But once you have drunk from the chalice, you are compelled to speak.  It is both honor and family magic, or horrible things might happen."  He spoke the last with a laugh as he lifted the chalice.</p>
<p>Splinter listened thoughtfully to the explanation as Gomez paraded the full chalice once around the table as though music filled the air, all but singing about the activity.  He would simply have to see what secrets would come out...but if he stayed to hear them, it was only right he shared...</p>
<p>Gomez took a quaff from the chalice, and then spoke up.  "I'm afraid I drew battle lines with the Kraang tonight," he offered apologetically.  "They were attacking our dear guest for no good reason, and I decided to interfere...though I admit I was spoiling for a fight with them anyway.  And now we're all involved."</p>
<p>As Splinter was about to speak to try and assuage any worry, Morticia snorted disdainfully.  "About time, mi amore," she purred warmly.  "I feel we've tolerated their antics too long to begin with.  All those fascinating, wonderful beings their antics have made that they...<em>lock up</em> like science experiments..."  She curled her fingers in a way that made them briefly seem more like claws than what Splinter had.  She then turned to Splinter with a smile.  "I feel I should thank you for giving us an honorable way to declare war on them."</p>
<p>"You're...welcome?" Splinter offered in surprise.  The intensity of emotion had transformed Morticia from an unearthly beauty to a visage of daemonic vengeance, only for her to change right back without losing any of the impression of either.  It was terrifying...and yet enthralling.</p>
<p>Granny was the next to take the chalice and take a drink.  "I've been looking into the science the Kraang use," she admitted shamefacedly.  "It's potent and terrifying, and they use it in secret...they're infringing on my territory!  They have no respect for the occult!  I'll learn how it works, and craft spells to make it <em>not</em> work!  That will teach them!"</p>
<p>"In that case, you should know that most of their bodies appears to be machine," Splinter observed thoughtfully, noticing Gomez and Morticia giving him encouraging grins.  "When Gomez and I fought them, their bodies sparked in response to his strikes, and showed little dismay to full dismemberment, only truly guarding their cores."</p>
<p>"Well, that makes what I'd been discovering make a lot more sense," Granny grumbled, though she seemed pleased with the information.  "That should make investigations go much more smoothly.  Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," Splinter offered as he watched Morticia take the chalice and take a much smaller sip, barely letting the liquid touch her tongue as far as he could tell.</p>
<p>"I'm going to have a baby," she stated as bluntly as possible.</p>
<p>Everyone gasped in shock.  "Really?" Gomez cried in delight.  "When?"</p>
<p>"Right now."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Several hours later, during which Splinter had been dragooned into acting as midwife by Granny and Morticia seemed to <em>enjoy</em> the agony of childbirth - and Gomez seemed jealous he wouldn't get to experience it - a healthy baby girl was delivered and cleaned up, her piercing black eyes under a small mop of black hair swinging about in a penetrating gaze.  Morticia had nursed her...and then the turtle children had promptly clambered up and all but claimed the little one, cuddling up in a nest around her as they all slept.</p>
<p>"I suppose it's a good thing we already had set up to bed you down in the nursery," Gomez joked quietly as everyone rested, recovered, and cleaned up from the 'home delivery'.  "Perhaps we can choose names for them all together."</p>
<p>"That is something I still need to do, isn't it?" Splinter observed thoughtfully as he relaxed.  As they all sat in the nursery and he let his thoughts run, he saw that the chalice had somehow found its way there, sitting on the end table right beside him.  "...and there's something else I need to do."  He reached for the chalice.</p>
<p>"Are you certain?" Gomez asked in concern.  "We do not demand it of you."</p>
<p>"You do not...but I do, and so does it," Splinter stated as he took the drink.  If there was a magic in this Family, then that magic had obviously made its choice, and he knew better than to deny that.  "I was once a human by the name of Hamato Yoshi," he began calmly.  "A strange substance that the Kraang utilize transformed me into this...and turned four ordinary pet turtles into my children."  He gestured to the nest of youngsters that Morticia sat in patient watch over.  "I did not speak of this sooner for two reasons.  For one, I was still getting used to this..."  He gestured to all of himself.  "And I did not know how to trust.  The other..."  Seeing his cart nearby, he reached in and pulled out the tessen he had made, intended as a gift for Miwa when she was older...a gift that would never be given.  "You have been so kind to me, so welcoming...I did not want to be a further imposition, or take advantage of your good nature or generosity...but this is something that the magic of the Clan has made plain it would be a worse wrong to <em>not</em> tell you."  As they all watched, he unfurled the fan, revealing a symbol that made them all gasp as they recognized it.  "Behold, the symbol of the Hamato Clan...the one that took the assassination contract on your ancestor, only for the lady who tried to carry it out to wed him...and I am the last of the Hamato-"</p>
<p>Before he could say more, Gomez had lunged to his feet and pulled him into a surprisingly tight embrace.  "Welcome home, brother," he stated firmly.  "It's been a long time coming."</p>
<p>Splinter blinked in surprise.  "The...distance of blood relation would not suggest that close a welcome..."</p>
<p>"But it's the one you need, and the one I offer."</p>
<p>Hearing only firm conviction and familial love...Splinter closed his eyes to close back his tears, returning the embrace.  "Thank you...brother."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>